1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit for the interior of an automobile vehicle, comprising a series of members controlling the equipment of this vehicle grouped together near the steering member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicle controls are known which are disposed, at least partly, particularly those most frequently used, in the immediate vicinity of the steering wheel within reach of the driver without his having to take his hands from the wheel. These controls are in several separate groups to the left and right of the steering wheel, either on the instrument panel or connected to the steering column.
Other members for controlling or checking the functioning of this equipment are located further away from the driver and arranged relatively sparsely, for example in the portion of the instrument in his line of vision.
The partial dispersion of this equipment requires visual recognition preceding recognition by touch for identification and operation thereof. This means that the driver's attention is distracted, which may lead to errors in steering.